Kibito-san-no Ikkoo... (Kibito's Thoughts...)
by Kid A1
Summary: *shounen-ai* Kibito's multitudinous poems, odes, and what not to Kaiooshin. NO FLAMING. *Poem #8 up*
1. Higashi

****

Higashi

A DBZ fan poem by LadyRivka

A/N: This is shounen-ai. (Kibito pining for Higashi-no Kaiooshin, to be precise.) Don't like, don't read, don't flame. (Constructive criticism accepted, of course.)

He rises.

The last of the first,

The first of the last.

His very countenance

outshines the fourteen suns

of Kaiooshin-kai.

If eyes are the soul's windows,

every glimmer of his onyx orbs

reveals an endless menagerie

of souls, some creative, some destructive; such is deity.

Each day I stare into that youthful face

And wonder what glorious twist of fate

Brought me to assist him. Was it he,

in his wisdom, or was it a choice of the Universe?

The last of the first,

the first of the last.

He rises elegantly from sitting,

his sweet lips pronouncing soft sapphire sentences,

he is breathing, speaking, being.

And all I can do, unfortunately,

Is stand there in panic and nod my head in the affirmative,

Uttering the only words that convey what I feel-

__

Hai, Kaiooshin-sama.


	2. Inside of My Head

****

Inside of My Head

(second in the "Kibito's thoughts" series of poems)

a DBZ fanpoem by LadyRivka

A/N: I got a lot of positive feedback on the fist poem, "Higashi", so I decided to make this a series. **hehe** Remember this is shoonen-ai, and if you don't like the prospect that a guy can have a crush or be madly in love with another guy, please do not read. Thank you. –L.R.

Inside of my head

My heart protests my mind

I am no longer subject to reason

I imagine myself mad…

Is madness such a price to pay

For the love of one such as

Yourself, Kaiooshin-sama?

Is the Universe mad as well? Tell me in truth,

In secrecy, in my mind, why I have fallen

Prey to this irrationality inside of my head.

But then I look into your face,

Reflective of the perfection of the Universe itself,

Watch you breathe, listen to your wise counsel.

My rationality appears to return to me.

Perhaps it has always been there, maybe you are the 

Embodiment of it, a symbolic part of me.

I close my eyes, hearing your soft voice

Divinely meandering through your salaryman Japanese.

It sounds loud, rational, so all the heavens may hear it-

Or at least it is so inside of my head.

-L.R.


	3. Nothing

****

Nothing

Third in the Kibito's Thoughts series of poems

By LadyRivka

I start with the rational pretense

That I am nothing. Then I move on,

Noting mortal planets are nothing, stars nothing,

Galaxies nothing. Yea, even our holy sphere

Of Kaiooshin-kai is nothing, even though we walk on it…

If I am nothing, indeed, if the Universe is nothing,

Than you, sir, are nothing as well, this I am 

Pained to admit.

But how can a god and my illuminating star be nothing?

How can he who possesses the Universe be nothing, no one?

If one possesses nothing, they have to be someone,

Because someone has to possess nothing.

Out of all the life in this vast Universe you, Kaiooshin-sama, are the Something.

If matter is nothing, you have no need for it as

Your body is merely the reflection of your spirit into nothingness.

Now I begin to feel pain, as I realize a part of me

Too is Something- my very soul.

Tonight when we lay asleep, dreaming,

Let Something come from Nothing-

Let our souls dance together,

Two Somethings within purest nothingness.

-L.R.


	4. Inu

****

Inu (Dog)

__

The fourth poem in the "Kibito's Thoughts" series.

By LadyRivka

A/N: Shoonen-ai, of course, and also written in response to the new dubbed epis I got on DVD. I prefer subbed, Kibito doesn't seem like such an idiot in Japanese. And he didn't in the first dubbed part of the Buu saga, but during the Zet Sword epis, I was sooo maaad at the dubbers!- L.R.

I see these mortal eyes upon me

Gazing at me, wanting me to

Grovel at your feet, call you "Master",

Eat table scraps off of the floor like a common dog.

I see these mortal eyes upon me

And I cannot tell them I have emotions,

Feelings, thoughts, dreams, desires.

They do not even consider me sentient,

For I am but a servant.

I see these mortal eyes upon me

Staring at me if I were some sort of animal, rabid, mad.

I fear that they will hunt me down and kill me

Because to them I am less than themselves.

But, turning away from the gaze of mortals

I turn into your eyes, my Kaiooshin-sama,

Your sweet, understanding eyes, ever reassuring,

And I am reminded that I am no dog, nor rabid,

But a perfectly sentient, free being bound

Only by the invisible shackles of our love.

Curses to those who think otherwise!

Perhaps they are the groveling dogs,

Wanting to please a master they know not,

Eternally jealous, foaming mad, at the one who does.

-L.R.


	5. Brave New World

****

Brave New World

Fifth in the "Kibito's Thoughts" series of poems

By LadyRivka

A great fear envelops me

For I will leave Kaiooshin-kai at noon

For a destination, located in the arms 

of the Milky Way, called Earth.

This fear grips my jugular,

I know not what to make of it.

Something tells me this planet's mortals

May fear me for what I am, who I love,

And who I protect with all my soul.

Kaiooshin-sama stares at me,

His ebony eyes tracing my body, curious,

Trying to sense what I'm afraid of.

I tell him, gently,

That the citizens of this planet

Would not be able to accept

The true nature of God, all of it.

He hold my hand, smiles,

And says they will learn soon enough.

I smile back, holding his hand tighter

As we venture upon this sphere,

This brave new world, our love conquering all fear.

-L.R.


	6. Shoonen-Omocha

****

Shoonen-Omocha

__

(Boy Toy)

Poem #6 in the "Kibito's Thoughts" series

By LadyRivka

A/N: Shoonen-ai as always. ^^ You don't like, don't read. –L.R.

I still cannot believe

They make you run

Down mazes, up neural pathways, highways,

Just to satisfy their raging desires.

Are you an automaton, Kaiooshin-sama,

A wind up toy to them?

You appear to be running

Into their dead ends, their demented dreams.

They do not realize

Who you are, where you come from.

To them you're a boy-toy,

A sex-symbol, a godly gigolo 

To be thrown in the garbage when used.

Get out of their maze,

Their lies, their twisted fantasies,

Their hormonal waste-dump.

Run into my arms, love,

Run to where you feel safe.

I will kiss away your tears,

Your fears, your stress, your bad memories,

And remind you in my mind

__

I am you are me.

-Rivka


	7. Communion

Communion 

Seventh in the "Kibito's Thoughts" series of poems

By LadyRivka

A/N: This is not meant to offend Christians, I just wanted to point out some interesting similarities. –Rivka

A few days ago

I went down to Earth, depressed,

And happened upon a houselike structure

Called a "church".

I went inside, mesmerized,

And I saw a multitude of mortals

Drinking wine as their god's blood, bread as his body,

And it reminded me of you, my Kaiooshin-sama.

I want to physically have you,

Experience the transcendent, mystical experiences of mortals,

Press my lips to yours, running out of sweet breath,

Feel the warmth of your body against mine.

I want all of you.

I care not if you were disfigured, broken,

Torn into pieces by lunatic followers.

I want your soul, your life, to fade into mine

As we become one in consciousness.

I hope mortals can take in their god, their avatar for what is,

The same way I take in you, sir.

Communion would be a good name for it-

Loving the divine.

-Rivka


	8. Strangled

****

Strangled

The eighth poem in the "Kibito's Thoughts" series

by Rivka Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah

A/N: Loads of angst ahead. Like mush? Go back a few poems. –Rivka

I wanted to strangle myself for you,

Let the life-force out of me, slowly,

Let it seep into you, deeply,

Let it mingle with your very soul.

Now I am dead, through no fault of my own,

And I await your arrival here, in the palace of a lesser god,

For I see you breaking, disintegrating, strangling yourself,

Although struggling to exist.

I hear your voice cry out plaintively…

It is not my name. It angers me. I know not why.

Maybe it is because I have loved you for eons

And yet you forget. Did it happen upon you

That I can hear in death??

I would like to know why Gohan?

Do you love him? Do you cling to him

Like a drowning sailor to a rock?

I want to strangle you, but I can't.

Even if I were alive

Killing you would mean killing me,

The most important part of myself.

Can you imagine me wasting away like that, Kaiooshin-sama?

I know you cannot hear me

But I pray that you hold me in your heart just the same.

Be strong.

-Rivka


End file.
